The invention relates to an arrangement for mounting, on a motor vehicle assembly line, a substantially vertical mechanical element known as the “front technical surface”.
The invention relates more particularly to an arrangement for mounting, on a motor vehicle assembly line, a substantially vertical mechanical element known as the “front technical surface”, notably comprising at least one cooling radiator, onto a transverse structural element of a body of the vehicle, such as an upper crossmember, the mechanical element comprising at least one substantially horizontal part, known as a “structural nozzle”, intended to rest on an upper face of the upper crossmember, said arrangement comprising at least one bearing platform, bearing the mechanical element, which is intended to be slid under the body of the vehicle then raised up vertically so as notably to allow the mechanical element to be assembled with the transverse structural element of the body of the vehicle.
Numerous examples of arrangements for mounting a substantially vertical mechanical element known as the “front technical surface” on a motor vehicle body are known.
Conventionally, the substantially vertical mechanical element known as the “front technical surface”, resting on a platform also known as a “sled”, is brought in under the vehicle. Depending on circumstances, either the vehicle body is lowered down onto the platform or the platform is raised up under the vehicle, and the front technical surface is then attached to the body of the vehicle. This is made possible by the special design of the mechanical element or front technical surface which is conventionally attached substantially along the axis of the vehicle, so that it does not interfere with the vehicle during the relative raising-up of the sled under the vehicle.
Unfortunately, this design cannot be applied to all shapes of front technical surface.
In particular, certain front technical surfaces comprise at least one substantially horizontal part known as a “structural nozzle” which is intended to rest on an upper face of an upper crossmember of the body of the vehicle.
It will therefore be readily understood that the front technical surface cannot be brought into a position for mounting it using a vertical movement because the horizontal part of the front technical surface, which is lifted up under the crossmember during the relative raising-up of the sled under the vehicle, could collide with a lower face of the crossmember.